With increasing ubiquity of smart phones and other connected devices, distracted driving has become a significant if not predominant cause of vehicle accidents. Although drivers almost universally acknowledge that distracted driving is dangerous, the temptation to address a device alert or message is often difficult to resist. Current methods for addressing this issue generally revolve around driver education and public service messages, since to date there is no effective and reliable technical solution.